Tulip
Tulip, labeled the Fabulous Diva is a female contestant on TSFTM. She is on Team Cool and had participated in all 5 challenges. She is mainly good at challenges that involve talent, like the drawing contest, but isn't really good at the physical challenges. Coverage In Computer Madness, Tulip was talking to Trophy about how clumsy Wardrobe was and how awesome they both were. When Mic showed up, she decided to join the show and wanted to be the team captain, but unfortunately, in the first challenge, she was the 9th person to fall just because she got scared of one little bug, placing her 12th in this challenge. And she was the first person picked by her friend Trophy on Team Cool. However, she always wanted to pick Ruler on her team but Glue and Candle kept interrupting her. At the next challenge, she was the first person on her team to access YouTube and actually helped her friend Trophy to access it as well giving them both immunity when their whole team lost. At night, she was electrified by Burger who randomly threw up an electric wire on her. In The Obstacle is The Path, Tulip's appearance was at the elimination, where she complained about Burger's clumsiness. She actually performed well in the challenge. She managed to cross the mystery tiles with ease, came up with a great strategy to cross the frozen lake with her friend Trophy, did some amazing ice skating there, used Ruler to cross the gorge, was knocked off by Glue at his frozen state which removed the locked door, flew in the sky and landed inside the elevator with Candle who immediately burned it, and was the second person to step on her team's lighting circle. Her team actually won. In A Smokin' Hot Drawing, She was so excited to hear that the challenge was a drawing contest and immediately participated in it. She also encouraged Trophy to participate too. And she was the one that decide what everyone should draw and that was flowers. Tulip managed to draw her drawing with ease and perfection, but she was so curious to find out what Cigarette was drawing. Cigarette refused to show her and she got so mad at him, but she didn't give up. She kept begging and trying to come up with ways to see his drawing such as, peeking on it with a large telescope, stealing it with a fishing rod, purposely dropping her necklace on top of it so she can grab it along with the drawing, and disguising herself as an old bearded person, but they all failed. When the time was up, she was anxious to know what everyone thought of her drawing and made a video tape about it. In The contestant Knock-off, Tulip immediately snatched Cigarette's drawing. Cigarette was angry at her and ordered her to return it, but she refused and instead told him that it wasn't so bad. But he got even more annoyed when she kept bragging about how he should have added some flowers, butterflies, and pink clouds in his drawing. Then, Tulip kept telling everyone how good her drawing was and that she would obviously win which got her and the other girls in a fight. To get them to stop fighting, Mic dropped a giant rock on top of them which damaged Tulip. At the art results, she was so excited and nervous to see how many likes her drawing got. But she was also really mad at Mic for dropping that rock on top of her and wanted to stand on a pink platform. When the results were shown, Tulip actually ended up winning with a total of 72 likes. She had to pull the lever of a slot machine that was going to determine her prize that was an Immunity Medal. And she also got to pick the prizes for the elimination, and she picked lipstick. She got a total of 14 dislikes. When Cigarette got eliminated, she looked him in the eye telling him that if he had added some flowers, a butterfly, and pink clouds, his drawing would have gotten a better rating. Tulip wasn't so excited about the next challenge though. She was the last person to be launched by Trophy with the slingshot and was about to knock Traffic Light off, but she punched her in the face and made her fall. Tulip got really angry at Traffic Light, and in the end, her team lost. But the shocking moment was when she discovered that there was a traitor on her team. She first thought it might be someone from Team Present, but then realized that that traitor was actually from her team. Trivia * Tulip was the first person to win an Immunity Medal. * Tulip was the only person on her performing teammates to actually manage to access YouTube on her own, making her one of the smartest player on her team. * Tulip has insectophobia, making her the only character to actually have a phobia so far. * Tulip is the only character with eyelashes, despite there being eight other female contestants. Category:Team cool Category:Contestants Category:Female Category:Fabulous Category:Nice Category:Pretty Category:Girl and boy Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Good